halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3 Beta
The Halo 3 Beta is a test video game produced by Bungie Studios and organized by Microsoft. It is the precursor to the video game Halo 3, which is to be released by Bungie in Fall 2007. The Xbox Live multiplayer beta of Halo 3 is scheduled for availability on 7:00 Central time May 16th (May 11th for lucky Friends and family program nominees) for the Xbox 360. This beta also represents an opportunity for gamers to give information that will help in the development of Halo 3. Through the resulting feedback, Bungie Studios will be able to further refine and hone the end result of the game.Bungie News However, Bungie and Microsoft have announced that players with copies of Crackdown have been having widespread problems trying to download the Halo 3 Beta, and these technical difficulties are being worked on. 9xXTjKRjnCI Phase One Phase one consisted of getting on www.halo3.com after the Halo 3 Starry Night CGI Trailer that aired on 12/04/06.http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Starry_Night Phase one registration has ended. Players that were selected to participate received an email notification on the week of January 22-26, 2007. Phase Two: The Rule of Three Players interested in access to the Halo 3 Beta test were to play at least three hours of Halo 2 multiplayer sessions on an Xbox 360 on Xbox Live during the three day period beginning February 1st at 12:01 am EST and ending February 3rd at 11:59 pm EST. Afterwards players are to sign up on www.halo3.com on February 5th at 1:00PM EST for their chance to participate in the Halo 3 Beta Test. If the player is one of the FIRST 13,333 to do this and meet the requirements* they will receive an invite notification on February 11th or 12th to participate in the Halo 3 Beta. If not selected to participate in the Halo 3 multiplayer beta players interested have one more chance to get in. Requirements *Age of 17 and older. *3+ hours of Halo 2 Xbox Live play. Affect on Bungie.net On the night of February 4th hundreds of people gathered on Bungie.nets' Halo 3 forum and on www.halo3.com to talk of the beta. Most people thought that Beta registration would start at 12:00AM EST, but this did not happen, with no words from Bungie or Microsoft on when it was going to take place, the forum went into a frenzy. As many as 3 full pages of beta threads were locked in a short amount of time. Once again, at 3:00AM EST (12:00AM PST, Bungie time) the time came and passed, but still no Beta; large numbers of threads locked. At 8:00AM EST (5:00AM Bungie time), the promised release time for the Beta downloads, the option to Download the Halo 3 Beta from the Crackdown menu continued to be greyed out. As of 5:41 PM eastern time, the problem has still not been resolved. Phase Three: Crackdown When Crackdown is released on February 20, 2007 (Feb 22 - Asian territories, Feb 24 - European markets), and have not secured a place in the Halo 3 multiplayer public beta, players can still get in by purchasing specially marked boxes of Crackdown. These packages are only the first ones released. These packages are the first wave of the game, so preordering as copy of Crackdown is nearly guaranteed to give you an invite (unless the store is sold out). These boxes of Crackdown include an invite to participate in the Halo 3 multiplayer beta when it becomes available. Owners of Crackdown that have access to an Xbox 360 console with hard drive and a valid Xbox Live Gold subscription simply need to download the Halo 3 Beta from the "downloads" section of Crackdown's main menu.http://www.gametab.com/news/805782/ Also note that to play the Halo 3 Beta, you MUST have the Crackdown disc in your Xbox 360 console. This means that you cannot rent the game to just play the beta, nor can you buy the game, download the Beta, and sell the game.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=9975389&postRepeater1-p=2#9981353 Details of the Beta The Halo 3 Beta will Begin on May 16th and end on June 6th. In an interview with Game Informer, Brian Jarrard shared some details about the beta. Jarrard stated that there would be more than one map in the multiplayer beta, but far less than will be in the final game. As for weapons he stated that weapons such as the Spartan Laser and Spiker would be in it. He also said that vehicles would be added where needed, including the Mongoose. http://www.gameinformer.com/News/Story/200703/N07.0315.1215.33382.htm Bungie and Microsoft have announced that the Beta will be released for download on May 16th, and will run until June 6th, presumably a sufficient time for Bungie to gather enough information to make the improvements necessary. Bungie will mainly look on their forums for player feedback on the (Crackdown) Public Beta. There will be three maps: Snowbound, Valhalla and High Ground. Early Beta On May 11th, both members of the press and people apart of the "Friends and Family" program got the Beta 5 days before everyone else. Bungie and Microsoft hosted big press parties in New York, San Francisco, and London. The press would then play and write up on their expirences. The press featured some of the best out there: IGN, Gamespot, and many more. Videos and write ups of their gameplay expirences can be found at their sites. The bad thing is that people are selling the codes on Ebay HBO Included Features The Beta test will feature the majority of the features from the final multiplayer experience, though it has been hinted that not all will be shown. The features are: Weaponshttp://xbox360.ign.com/articles/787/787943p1.html Covenant *Brute Shot *Beam Rifle *Carbine *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Type-25 Carbine "Spiker" *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade UNSC *MA5C Assault Rifle *BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun *Missile Pod *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M90 Shotgun *SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *W/AV M6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle *M7/Caseless Submachine Gun *Frag Grenade Vehicleshttp://xbox360.ign.com/articles/787/787943p1.html Covenant *Banshee *Ghost *Wraith UNSC *M274 Mongoose ULATV *M12 Warthog LRV *M12G1 Warthog LAAV Equipmenthttp://xbox360.ign.com/articles/787/787943p1.html .]] *Bubble Shield *Portable Gravity Lift *Power Drainer *Trip Mine Maps *High Ground *Snowbound *Valhalla Matchmaking Features: *"Party Up" *"Veto" Ranked Playlist: *'Rumble Pit''' – All out action with you entering alone to play in Slayer, and some objective game types. Max party size: 1. *'Team Slayer' – Enter alone or with a small group and you’ll be matched against another team of equal size in a small variety of Slayer variants. Team Size: 3-4. Max party size: 4 *'Team Skirmish' – Team based objectives are the order of the day here, everything from single flag CTF to Territories. Team Size: 3-4. Max party size: 4 *'Big Team Battle' – Just like it says. Big team based games on maps big enough to support them. In this case, that’s Valhalla. Team Size: 5-6. Max party size: 6. Social Playlist: *'Rumble Training' – Just like Rumble Pit, but unranked. Max party size: 6 *'Team Training' – An unranked mixture of team-based games, with both Slayer and objective types. Team Size: 3-4. Max party size: 8 *'BTB Training' – An unranked version of Big Team Battle. Max party size: 12 *'2V2 Training' – Pint-sized teams battle each other for bragging rights and little else in this unranked playlist. Max party size: 4 Saved Films Features: *"File Share" *"Theater" Sources Category:Games